The present invention relates to bowfishing devices and, more particularly, to a bowfishing line puller suitable for use with a bowfishing bow.
The sport of bowfishing involves using specialized bows and arrows to shoot and retrieve fish. In bowfishing, one end of the bowfishing line is attached to a barbed arrow so that when the arrow is shot, the line pays out allowing the arrow and fish to be retrieved by reeling the line in.
A bowfishing bow may have a lower draw weight than a standard bow as well as a constant draw to allow quick shots at moving fish and to allow snap shooting, shooting at less than full draw.
Bowfishing line is normally of greater strength than standard fishing line and often made from braided nylon, Dacron, or Spectra. The line is stored in a canister or reel mounted on the bow. A greater strength of line allows retrieval of the arrows if they become embedded in the bottom of a river or lake. In such circumstances, it is often difficult to retrieve the line which is wet and can cut into the archer's hands. To address this problem, it is known to provide bows with “line pullers” mounted on the bow riser associated with the bow stabilizer or fishing reel mounting brackets. These line pullers provide a projecting rod having a flange on one end allowing the bowfishing line to be wrapped around the line puller and then the bow as grasped by the bow fisher to be pulled in to release the arrow.